tacticsogrefandomcom-20200214-history
Daggers
Overview Daggers are quick 1-handed weapons which a majority of classes have access too. They are the most lightweight of melee weapons and deal decent damage. Especially useful for speedy classes such as Rogues and Ninja. However, regarding Finishers, Daggers are greatly lacking, as none can receive a boost to damage, although they do provide two ranged attacks and a double strike. Finishing Moves Equipped By *Warrior, Berserker, Rogue, Fusilier, Lord, Ranger, Vartan, Songstress, Buccaneer, Knight Commander, Patriarch & Familiar. *Basic, Baldur and Damasc - As above + Archer, Wizard, Ninja, Warlock, Necromancer, Lich, Princess, Astromancer & Wicce. List of Daggers All Daggers have a Range of 1. Sticker *Lv.1 *Weight 2, RT +8 *Damage: Piercing 4 *ATK 30, DEX +2, AVD +3 Sticker +1 *Lv.2 *Weight 3, RT +10 *Damage: Piercing 6 *ATK 40, DEX +4, AVD +5, INT +2 Battle Knife *Lv.4 *Weight 2, RT +9 *Damage: Piercing 5 *ATK 37, STR +1, DEX +3, AGIL +1, AVD +1 Battle Knife +1 *Lv.5 *Weight 3, RT +11 *Damage: Piercing 7 *ATK 47 STR +3, DEX +5, AGIL +3, AVD +3 Dirk *Lv.7 *Weight 3, RT +11 *Damage: Piercing 4 *ATK 44, DEX +1, HP +2, AGIL +2, AVD +4 Dirk +1 *Lv.8 *Weight 3, RT +13 *Damage: Piercing 6 *Racial: Beast +5% *ATK 54, DEX +1, HP +4, AGIL +3. AVD +5 Butcher Knife *Lv.10 *Weight 3, RT +12 *Damage: Slashing 4 *ATK 51, VIT +2, MIND +1, RES +2 Butcher Knife +1 *Lv.11 *Weight 4, RT +14 *Damage: Slashing 6 *ATK 61, VIT +4, MIND +3, RES +4 Baldur Dagger *Lv.13 *Weight 3, RT +14 *Damage: Slashing 5 *Racial: (Phantom +50%) *ATK 58, VIT +2, DEX +1, MP +5, INT +4, LUCK -1 Baldur Dagger +1 *Lv.14 *Weight 4, RT +16 *Damage: Slashing 7 *Racial: Divine +5% (Phantom +50%) *ATK 68, VIT +4, DEX +3, MP +8, INT +5, LUCK -3 Kris *Lv.16 *Weight 4, RT +15 *Damage: Piercing 5 *ATK DEX +2 HP +5 AVD +1 Kris +1 *Lv.17 *Weight 4, RT +17 *Damage: Piercing 7 *ATK 75, DEX +4, HP +8, AVD +3 Kidney Spike *Lv.19 *Weight 4, RT +16 *Damage: Piercing 5 *ATK 72 VIT +1, DEX +1, HP +1, AVD +2, LUCK -1 Kidney Spike +1 *Lv.20 *Weight 5, RT +18 *Damage: Piercing 7 *ATK 82, VIT +3, DEX +3, HP +3, AVD +4, LUCK -3 Damasc Dagger *Lv.22 *Weight 4, RT +18 *Damage: Slashing 6 *ATK 79, STR +1, DEX +2, RES +3 Damasc Dagger +1 *Lv.23 *Weight 5, RT +20 *Damage: Slashing 8 *Racial: Golem +5% *On Hit: Stunned *Extra: Daggers +1 *ATK 89, STR +3, DEX +4, INT +5, MIND +3, RES +5 Valiant's Dagger *Lv.25 *Weight 5, RT +19 *Damage: Piercing 7 *Extra: Daggers +1 *ATK 86, VIT +3, DEX +3, AVD +2, RES +2 Brilliant Dagger *Lv.26 *Weight 5, RT +21 *Damage: Piercing 9 *Racial: Umbra +10% *Affinity: Light 7 *On Hit: Light Averse *Extra: Augment Light +1 *ATK 96, VIT +5, DEX +5, AVD +4, RES +4 Marauder Knife *Lv.28 *Weight 5, RT +21 *Damage: Slashing 8 *Affinity: Water 7 *On Hit: Water Averse *Extra: Augment Water +1 *ATK 93, STR +2, DEX +2, AGIL +1, MIND +2, RES +1 Predator Knife *Lv.29 *Weight 6, RT +23 *Damage: Slashing 10 *Affinity: Ice 15 *On Hit: Ice Averse *Extra: Stunproof, Augment Ice +1 *ATK 103, STR +5, DEX +4, AGIL +3, MIND +4, RES +3 Xolotl's Canine *Lv.31 *Weight 6, RT +22 *Damage: Piercing 7 *Affinity: Lightning 15 *On Hit: Lightning Averse *Extra: Augment Lightning +1 *ATK 100, VIT +3, DEX +5, MIND +5, Yama *Lv.34 *Weight 6, RT +23 *Damage: Piercing 9 *Affinity: Fire 15 *On Hit: Fire Averse *Extra: Stopproof, Augment Fire +1 *Special: Firestorm II *ATK 107, DEX +9, HP -10, AVD +2, RES +3, LUCK +5 Dragon Fang *Lv.37 *Weight 6, RT +25 *Damage: Piercing 10 *Racial: Dragon +20% *Affinity: Earth 15 *On Hit: Envenomed *Extra: Draconology +1 *Special: Poison Breath *ATK 114, DEX +6, HP +10, AVD +3, MIND +5 Pinion Blade *Lv.40 - Unique *Weight 7, RT +26 *Damage: Piercing 12 *Affinity: Air 15 *On Hit: Air Averse *Extra: Augment Air +1 *Special: Tornado II *ATK 121, STR +2, AGIL +2, DEX +5, RES +5 Assassin Blade *Lv.43 - Unique *Weight 7, RT +28 *Damage: Slashing 13 *Affinity: Dark 15 *On Hit: Dark Averse *Extra: Augment Dark +1, Charmproof *Special: Meteor Strike II *ATK 128, VIT +5, DEX +6, MIND +3, HP +6, LUCK +15 Cursed Dagger *Lv.1 - Unique *Weight ??, RT +?? *Damage: Piercing ??, ?? ?? *Racial Bonus: ??? +??% *Extras - ??? *Special - Snapdragon *ATK +??, OTHER +?? Category:Daggers Category:Equipment Category:Melee Weapon